Activity feeds provide a means to alert users in a social network to activity in the social network. The information about the activity may originate from a variety of sources and may be associated with people, events, news items, work related items, etc. The activity feeds are formatted and displayed on a computing device, typically a client computer or a mobile telephone.
As a user's social network grows, the volume of received activity feeds also grows. Depending on the size of a user's social network, a user may be overwhelmed by activity feeds and may not easily be able to distinguish important activity feeds from unimportant activity feeds.